U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,326 to Cost relates to a cutting insert of the aforementioned type which is particularly suited for cutting tough metals. The insert described has a raised negative rake cutting land forming an obtuse cutting edge angle with side walls extending normal to the cutting face.